Te amo
by Natalia shane
Summary: solo dire que es un Twinnie PD: espero que te guste Connie


Ola, bueno esto en un one-shot de Twinnie y creo que Connie me va a matar y se va a vengar por eso primero voy a hacer este one-shot y luego me mudo lejos para que Connie no me mate

**TE AMO**

Era una mañana tranquila en bajoterra una chica morena de unos 15 años, con ojos verdes-amarillentos, cabello miel ondulado, con una blusa fucsia y unos short de mezclilla, unas botas y una babosa electroshock en su hombro, estaban paseando por el centro comercial no dejaba de pensar en unas hermosos ojos de color agua que siempre soñaba con ellos y con una cabellera de color rubio había comprado comida para su babosa y para ella pero sus compras se le cayeron cuando choco con algo… o… con alguien

XX: lo siento no te vi

Connie: no te preocupes fue…- se distrajo al ver unos hermosos ojos de color agua y cabellos rubios-… mi culpa yo no te vi estaba distraída- dijo nerviosa porque se enamoró de el en cuando vio sus ojos- y ¿cómo te lla-más?- dijo tartamudeando

XX: Tw-wist- dijo nervioso al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes-amarillentos

Connie: Twist... lindo nombre- dijo susurrando

Twist: ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo sonrojado porque escucho lo que susurro

Connie: Connie, yo-o me-e lla-mo Connie

Twist: déjame ayudarte con las compras- dijo mientras agarraba la comida y le ayudaba a Connie a guardar la comida en la bolsa y solo quedaba una lata de comida Connie la agarro pero se sonrojo al sentir una mano encima de la suya y vio que era Twist que también se sonrojo se fueron acercando… más y más y… más hasta que unieron sus labios que es llamado como Beso.

Se separaron en busca de oxigeno Twist puso la última lata en la bolsa y se pararon Twist ayudo a Connie a que se levantara y cuando se levantó Twist paso ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura y Connie rodeo el cuello de Twist

Twist: me repetirías ese beso por favor

Connie: con gusto- dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios

Twist llevo a Connie a su casa (a la de Connie porque la casa de Twist es la guarida de Black) y se durmieron juntos

Connie y Twist fueron novios por 4 Años y se casaron y tienen un hija de un 1 año llamada Laura (Nat and Ash gracias por decirme que los niños de 1 año son bebes en mi fic "la hermosura de la vida" Benny tiene 3 años en realidad, no 1 año es que me equivoque jejejejeje lo siento bueno seguimos) que era de cabellos color miel y ojos color agua.

Era una mañana tranquila en un refugio en una habitación dormía una dulce pareja casada el esposo es de cabello rubio y la esposa es de cabello miel dormían tranquilos hasta que el esposo le dio un tierno beso en la frente de su esposa haciendo que Connie se despertara.

Twist: buenos días, cielo- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la punta de su nariz

Connie: buenos días. Cariño- dijo mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa

Se iban acercando para darse un beso tierno en los labios… pero un llanto los sobresalto

Connie: creo que debo ir debe tener hambre- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

Twist: okey te espero allá abajo- dijo mientras también se levantaba de la cama

Connie solo asistió con una sonrisa mientras se salía del cuarto y se dirigía al que estaba a lado suyo entro al cuarto que estaba pintado de rosa tenía un estante donde poner su ropa y sus juguetes un armario de color blanco y una cuna del mismo color hay dormía una bebe de 1 año

Connie: ¿Por qué llora mi linda niña?- dijo mientras sacaba a su hija de la cuna y la mecía

Laura: aaa... Ma…

Connie: aquí estoy mi niña- dijo mientras se salía del cuarto de su hija y se bajó a la cocina vio a Twist dejando el desayuno en la mesa

Twist: Hola princesa como dormiste- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija

Laura: aaa… Pa

Twist: te amo Connie

Connie: y yo te amo a ti Twist… y mucho

Connie y Twist se dieron un beso en los labios y cuando se separaron Twist cargo a su hija y le dio vueltas en el aire haciendo reír a su hija

Twist: amo a mi hija y a mi esposa

**FIN**

Creo que Connie me va a matar se va a vengar así que fue un gusto conocerlos bueno nos leemos después Besos y abrazos de su amiga Natalia

Natalia, cambio y fuera


End file.
